Alaala
Memory is the 55th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. This episode is a continuation of Chapter 26 and a start on Chapter 27 and Chapter 28. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaAlaala. Plot Danaya asks Wantuk if he knows where they can get an airship to Ascano. However, Wantuk fears the other residents of Ascano which are Barbaro and giants who respect no one. Danaya leaves to look for airship. Lira follows Danaya but not without paying attention to Wantuk she says hi to him. Wantuk wonders who she is. Later, Wantuk asks who is her companion. Danaya introduces Lira as the real daughter of Amihan. Wantuk comments that his boss would be happy to know about this. Lira asks Wantuk to elaborate what he meant. Wantuk tells her Ybarro who is also known as Ybrahim. Danaya becomes surprised to know that he is the father of Lira. Danaya attacks the Hathors who stopped nearby and takes their airship. Asval is angry that Pirena left them at the middle of the battle. Pirena tells him he had nothing to worry about because he survived. She then tells Asval to obtain the gem Pao Pao has and present it to her. In exchange, she would become her spouse. Leaving Asval smiling on what she had said. Kabanata 27: Ang salubong sa nagbalik na mulawin. Title Translation: Chapter 27: The welcoming return of the Mulawin Lakan lands unto their home and notices the surroundings have become different. Pagaspas comes to him wounded, Lakan gives him a medicine which would heal his wounds. When his wounds got healed, Pagaspas narrates to him that Hagorn came to their home to ask them to swear loyalty to Pirena. When the Mulawins refused, Hagorn commanded the Hathors to kill them all. Lakan went on a killing rampage in Lireo. After he had killed all the Hathors in the room, he leaves and mutters it is just the beginning of their revenge. Agane reports to Hagorn about the incident and shows him the feather they found. Leaving them wondering if a Mulawin had survived. Pirena and Gurna were discussing about Amihan refusing to give up. Pirena was about to tell Gurna about Pao Pao when Hagorn arrived. Hagorn presents Pirena with a red bag. Pirena opens it and finds the bag full of feathers. Hagorn tells her that the race of the Mulawins have become extinct because he had killed them all. He was right because their race remained loyal to Amihan. Amihan and the others move to their new hideout, the place where they stayed before. Kabantata 28: Ang paglalakbay ng dalawang Sang'gre Title Translation: Chapter 28:The journey of the two Sang'gre The airship is now at the most dangerous part of Encantadia. Danaya suggests that they take on the route of the Volcano of Lavanea. But Wantuk tells them if they take on that route, they will have to pass through the lava which shoots magma to the airships. He also notes that no one has ever survived there. Danaya then mentions of another route she knows. The residence of the Yesh'ra. Which devours anything they see. Danaya tells Wantuk he no longer needs to worry because the Yesh'ras are probably asleep at the moment. Wantuk then realizes they are now taking the route of the Yesh'ras and prays that the Yesh'ras will not wake up. Moments later, the Yesh'ras started attacking them. Lira gets reminded when an angry dog tried to attack her but she managed to tame the dog by singing. Lira then sings her song 'Sa Pangarap Lang'. Danaya gets reminded of Alena's blessing to Lira but tells her it isn't the right time for her to sing. Wantuk tells Danaya that it may not be the right time but she managed to tame the Yesh'ras. Danaya still scolds her for doing something dangerous. When Danaya turned her back on her Lira adds a devil's horn to Danaya's head. Wantuk wanted to leave them but Danaya scares him. Pao Pao summons the Ikalimang Brilyante and asks Amihan how can he use the gem to eliminate the all the bad people. Amihan explains the purpose of why Emre entrusted the gems to them, because Emre knows the keepers won't just use the gems to eliminate the bad people because he believes they could still have a change of heart. Pao Pao then asks Amihan if her sister, Pirena is a bruha. Amihan replies and says that yes, Pirena is a bad person but she still believes that there is good deep inside her, and believes that she can still change. Amihan prevents herself from totally being repulsive towards Pirena because she is confident that she would eventually change. The episode ends with Danaya, Lira and Wantuk finally arriving at Ascano. They encounter Wahid who was stopping the Bandidos who were going to leave. The Bandidos mocked that if it is only him whom they'll face, he'll just lose miserably. Wahid tells them he is not going to be their opponent but their boss Vish'ka. Vish'ka then walks into the scenery. Major Events *The fall of the Mulawins happened. Leaving Pagaspas and Lakan the only Mulawins left. *Danaya, Lira and Wantuk arrive at Ascano. *Vish'ka makes his second appearance since his last which is Avisala Vish'ka. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 11 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes